What is Right and What is Easy
by HoldinOutForASlytherin
Summary: pstwarHermione has been in the Ruins of Borra Borra uncovering secrets that may help all of wizard kind, but when she returns and things are not the same how will she cope? Will she turn to an old enemy? Sum Slash all HGSS


A/N Warning Hp/Dm Slash in chapters to come. This is gonna be novel length so i'm in it for the long hall and I hope you are too! Read and review. This is mostly a Hermione and Snape story so sorry if it takes a while for them to get around to it.

Hermione knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Harry to open it. The sky was gray, threatening to rain on Hermione's surprise visit. She hadn't seen Harry for almost two years due to her research in the Ancient Ruins of Borra Borra. Her theory was that all wizard and witches conducted a certain amount of magic from the Ruins far more than thought from a wand, hopefully her research would help all of wizard kind.

The padding of footsteps could be heard from behind the door. Instantly a smile crept on Hermione's face. The door cracked open and a face peeked out, but not the face that Hermione had been expecting. A little girl with the most brilliant green eyes stared at her.

"Can I help you miss?" She spoke in a voice that could have been the tinkling of bells, or the singing of angels.

Hermione, forgetting that she didn't know the little girl, fell for her instantly. She opened the door a little wider to show chubby little cheeks and white-blonde hair in piggy tails. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the tiny girl, but she soon remembered why she had come in the first place and that was to find Harry. Obviously he did not live here anymore.

"Oh, My. Um, I must have the wrong house, I was looking for Harry Potter but I guess he doesn't live here anymore. Sorry to have bothered you love." Hermione turned around ready to descend the stairs when a little chubby hand grabbed at Hermione's cloak.

"But miss, Harry does live here! He's my daddy." She giggled.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with her hand. _Shit_ she thought. Harry must have gotten married, and she had missed it! She had missed the birth of his first child and he didn't have a way of contacting her. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. She had concentrated so hard on working she had forgotten that things would change. That not everyone would stop for her just because she left. She opened her eyes to see the little girl swinging her arms waiting for Hermione to reply.

Hermione forced a grin, "Oh! Well, I'm a friend of Harry's, and I've come to see him, um, what's your name love?"

The little girl hid her face in her hands and mumbled shyly. "What was that darling?" Replied Hermione. "My name is Lillian, miss. Lillian Narcissa Potter-"

The door opened wider and showing Harry Potter in his boxer shorts and T-shirt. "Lillian what are you doing-" His eyes moved slowly over Hermione. His emotions gauged differently. First she could see his excitement and then panic. It confused Hermione greatly. Harry took a step closer to Hermione, "Hermione, Your back." He said this almost breathless. Hermione nodded her head slowly a small smile on her lips. "It's been so long Harry and for that I'm sorry." His eyes were shrewd with thought for a moment before his face broke out into a wild grin. Hermione took this as an invitation and jumped into Harry's arms. Both too shocked for words. Hermione sobbed loudly into Harry's shoulder, "Oh Merlin, Harry, it's been so long! I felt terrible to leave you and Ron and you must hate me for this! I've missed a very important part of your life," Hermione said, tilting her head toward Lillian, who stood on the stoop with her thumb in her mouth. Harry placed Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her forehead softly.

"It has been too long Hermione. But please understand that I hold no grudge to you and your work. We both knew how important your work was to you." Harry let Hermione go and held Lillian in his arms. She giggled and smoothed her hands through his shoulder length ebony locks. Now that she was under control she could see how the years had been good to Harry. His face was freshly shaven and he looked taller and more filled out than in their days at Hogwarts. She had never seen him so happy ever. His eyes were bright and lively. Lillian kissed him on the forehead ever so gentle. The small action made Hermione's heart threatened to burst with emotion at the site of the two. "Harry, you have a very beautiful daughter."

Harry smiled, "Yes, she is. Lillian, this is my best friend Hermione." The little girl giggled. "Herm-I, um, nee? Hermy. Hermy, may I call you Aunty Hermy? Because that is what I call Aunty Ginny and she's not even my aunt."

Hermione frowned slightly when she touched Lillian's hand, "Yes you may call me Aunty Hermy, If you like." Hermione turned her eyes to Harry who had gone distant with his stare. "Harry," Hermione spoke quietly, "When I left you and Ginny were dating. I thought Lillian was Ginny's daughter."

Harry shook his head, "Hermione, I have to tell you something, something important about my family-"

"Who in our class was that blonde?" Hermione said peeking at Lillian.

"Hermione, Lillian is, well, you see I didn't marry-" Hermione frowned. "You didn't marry that retched Lisa Michaels from Hufflepuff did you?"

Harry frowned, "No, Hermione, you see I-"

"Um Danielle Lwiki from Ravenclaw? She was A fourth year though when we graduated. The only person I know with such exquisite hair was-"

"Harry have you seen my wand?" An older Draco Malfoy said from the doorway. Hermione turned her eyes on Malfoy, who had grown to look much like his father. He was dressed in fine robes with a smile on his face, which began to fall at the sight of Hermione. He took a quick glance at Harry and glared. "I'll go look under the bed. Lillian darling would you like to look with me, so your father can speak with his…friend?" Lillian nodded her head and waved at Hermione, "Bye Aunty Hermy!"

Hermione and Harry were left on the stoop staring at each other in silence. She broke the contact and looked at her feet, "So, wait," she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "You and Malfoy…Your with that…that"

"Hermione," Harry warned, "You best think twice before insulting my husband." Hermione glared at him. "Harry what happened in the two year that I left, that cause you to date men, let alone Malfoy the scum!" Harry closed his eyes, like he was counting to ten. "His name is Draco and nothing happened that made me start dating men! After Ginny and I broke up, I was suicidal. I lost my mum, my dad, my godfather, my friends in the war and now my best girl? I drank heavily, stopped sleeping, became bitter. I was a total wreck! I stood on the 23rd flat of a building and decided to jump when Draco saved my life. He talked me out of jumping, and if it weren't for him, I would most likely be dead. _We_ put our differences aside and became good friends which turned into something more. If he is scum, as you so lovingly put it," spittle now flying from his lips in anger, " You are saying my family is scum and if your implying that you can leave. I've dealt with enough bitter people calling me a traitor because I married him. I'm not going to let another mate of mine do it again."

Tears had been silently spilling from Hermione's eyes, "Harry, I'm so sorry. I've become so close minded that I didn't think how you felt. I've never seen you so happy yet I blatantly insult you and yours. Can you ever forgive me, Harry?" Hermione held out her arms for him. He looked at her with hope and hugged her tightly. "I couldn't dream of loosing you now that I've found you Harry. I can only imagine what you've been put through for this. How did Ron take it?"

Harry laughed bitterly, "Ron? He won't speak to me. The rest of the family has forgiven me but he refuses. He claims I've become just as evil as the Malfoy's. He won't take the time to get to know Draco, who has changed a lot since our days at school. He won't even let his children play with Lillian." He sighed heavily and sat on the stoop, swiping his hand through his hair. Hermione sat silently, "I'm sorry that Ron is such a bloody sod Harry. Maybe one day he will come along. I'm guessing when you say 'kids' Ronald married Lavender after all?" she said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, he did. The wedding was right after you left. I was his best man." The memories flooded his eyes and his shoulder sagged under her touch. "They have four children. The eldest is three, then twins both two, and then Lavender just had their first daughter about a month ago." Hermione quizzically counted it up in her head, "Wait that doesn't make sense. If the eldest was three that meant that Lavender was pregnant…" Harry nodded, a smile playing on his lips. "She found out in our last year. She told Ron only after he had graduated and you had left. I didn't find out until his bachelor party when he was too drunk to think and told us the whole story."

"What about you? Did you adopt Lillian?" Hermione asked. "No, She is mine and Draco's. We had a surrogate mother birth her from our DNA. She has my eyes and Draco's hair, not to mention my mothers nose." He smiled at her. "Hermione, thanks for still being here for me. You want to go inside?" Hermione smiled, "That would be lovely Mister Potter."

The two walked into Harry's large flat. Hermione was impressed by the delicate and exquisite decorating of gold, white, and black. _This place screams Malfoy's taste_ she thought. Draco walked in, Lillian attached to his hand. Draco's face reverted to his old arrogant sneer, "Granger."

_You can do this, you can be civil to Mal-Draco_, "Hello Draco." Surprising herself and Draco, she engulfed him a hug, "Draco, forgive me for the things I said in the past. I hope we can be friends." Draco closed his mouth and nodded, to shocked to speak, "Of course Granger, we can be…friends. I'm happy you have accepted the lifestyle that Harry and I lead." Draco smiled at Harry. Lillian let go of Draco's hand and grabbed Hermione's, "One big happy family!" she giggled in delight. Hermione smiled at the little girl, maybe things were getting better.

A/N Preview next Chapter:

" I love you."

"You can't love me, you have a family now, I have a family now."

"I don't love her like I love you. I wanted you!"

Who said what? Is there a twist in the mist? Stay tuned!


End file.
